Recently, use of electronic devices, such as a tablet PC, a smart phone, and a smart watch has been popularized, and, in relation to the electronic devices, various functions such as a wireless communication function, a music function, a moving image function, and a game function have been developed and applied thereto. A display is provided on a front surface of the electronic devices for effectively using the various functions. For example, a recent smart phone is provided with a display (e.g. a touch screen), a front surface part of which responds to a touch.
Further, various applications may be installed and executed in the electric devices. For example, the applications may include an application for schedule management, an application for health care, etc. The applications can set a time period through an input of a start date, a start time, an end date, and an end time.
Conventionally, when an electronic device executes a particular function (or a particular application) and then sets a time period, the electronic device may set the time period by inputting (or adjusting) a start date, a start time, an end date, and an end time, respectively. Therefore, conventionally, when the electronic device executes a particular function and then sets a time period, many user inputs are required by the electronic device.